


Do you want to play a game with me?

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Vibrator, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John receives a parcel from Harry. Sherlock finds it and the only way John can get it back is playing Sherlock's little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to play a game with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr:  
> [John receives a gift from Harry but Sherlock finds it then convinces him to use it. Thanks XD]

A knock at the door woke me up from where I fell asleep in my armchair. I pulled myself up and walked down the stairs, opened the front door and took the parcel from the postman. I signed for it, then took it back up to the flat. Only then did I see the writing, _"John Watson",_ written in my sisters hand writing. I swore under my breath. I couldn’t trust Harry. When we were teenagers she’d leave things in my room to try and get our parents to find them as I wouldn’t tell them I was bisexual and still, to this day, haven’t. It was anything to porn magazines filled with naked men to bottles of lube, half empty. It’s not that I didn’t put them to good use, but it was never something I wanted my sister to give me. My phone rang and I jumped, placing the box on the kitchen table and going to pick it up. _“John!_ John, I need your help. The surgery is packed and I’m the only one here, please come in for an extra shift”. I sighed, “alright, I’m coming. Try and stay calm Sarah. I’ll be there in 20 minutes, maximum”. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and ran down the stairs, leaving the box on the table, forgotten.

The surgery was manic, but after a 3 hour shift Sarah let me go home as Tina turned up for her shift early. I got the tube home and walked up the stairs. “I’m back Sherlock!”, I called out. _No answer._ Not that him not answering me was unusual, it was just unusually quiet. Nothing had been blown up and nothing had been broken. It all seemed completely.. _normal._ “Sherlock?”, I called out again. He walked out of his bedroom and raised his eyebrows. He was wearing his dressing gown which was open showing the blue boxers he wore underneath. He was a beautiful man, Sherlock Holmes, though I’d never admit that to him. He wasn’t in to all that. It was just _‘transport’,_ sex was insufferable and masturbation was just tedious. He didn’t do any of it and he made that very clear. “John. What do you want?”, he said, sounding bored. Had I been staring? What _did_ I want? “Was just.. wondering if you ate today?”, I said, making something up on the spot. Sherlock stopped for a moment, as if he was thinking, “I would like you to make me something”. I laughed softly, “are your hands not working?”. He scowled and I grinned, “okay, okay! I will, but, you don’t usually say that. You never want to eat. Why?”. Sherlock just shrugged, “need to build up some energy.. doesn’t it matter?!”. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen, taking out a saucepan from the cupboard, “anything in particular?”. Sherlock shrugged again and collapsed into his chair. I opened the fridge and sighed at how empty it was, “take away it is then”.

The food got delivered and we ate in the lounge with it on our laps. Sherlock turned the telly off, which was probably for the best as he kept complaining, so we sat in silence though, it wasn’t awkward. It was nice. 221B was never silent. “I found your parcel”, Sherlock said between a mouthful of chicken korma. I choked on the forkful of rice I just shovelled into my mouth, “did you open it?”. Sherlock said nothing, continuing to eat his food, "Sherlock! Did you open it!? What was it?”. He smirked and chewed slowly, swallowing his food and then opening his mouth to speak, “do you want to find out?”. I sighed, “this isn’t a game Sherlock”. He jumped up, his plate crashing to the floor along with his cutlery, “don’t you see John! Of course it’s a game!”. I put my plate on the table and picked his up, sighing at the food that was now scattered across the floor, “just, whatever it was, give it back”. Sherlock grinned, “come on”. He practically bounded into his bedroom and I followed him in. “Sit down”, he said, grinning widely. I stood there, with my arms crossed, “I don’t want to sit down! _Sherlock!”._ I went to hit him, not hard but to show him I was actually, quite pissed off but he caught my hand, bringing it to his face and sucking a finger into his mouth. I froze, my mouth falling open, watching him sucking and licking at my finger. He dropped it and stepped forward, crowding into my personal space. “Do you want to play a game with me?”, he whispered in my ear. I shook my head, gasping for a breath. All the air in the room seemed to have disappeared. He bit down on my earlobe, “I’ll show you what Harry bought you, if you promise to let me help you use it”. I let out a shaky breath and before I could even think about what he said, his lips were pressed against mine. I moaned into his mouth and he absolutely devoured my lips. I couldn’t breath but it felt so, _so_ good. He pulled back and I gasped for air, "please", I whispered, _“yes”._

He pushed me backwards and I caught my balance, just before I fell backwards onto the bed. I sat down on it and Sherlock joined me, pushing me onto my back and clambering on top of me, kissing my face and my lips and my neck. “Sherlock”, I managed to get out, "Sherlock". He looked up at me. His hair was ruffled and he was red in the face. “Is this for real? Is this an experiment? Is this..”, I had to take a few deep breaths before carrying on, “Sherlock”. I stopped speaking as Sherlock pressed another kiss to my lips before speaking himself, “this is forever John. You and me against the rest of the world. It always has been”. I pulled at his shirt and the top few buttons pinged off. He looked as if he was about to complain but closed his mouth and ripped the rest off, throwing his shirt in the corner of his room. He pulled my jumper over my head and rushed to get my shirt off. I couldn’t seem to find any air. It was all too much but not enough. “Come on”, I said breathlessly and Sherlock swore. He _never_ swore. “get off, for fucks sake!”, he shouted tugging at his trousers. I watched, wide eyed and he looked down at me, “I’m allowed to swear”. I nodded quickly, “of course, just, don’t stop, please”. We both stripped of our clothes quickly and I took in his naked frame. He was skinny but, not obscenely so. There were numerous scars that littered his body, just like mine. I liked them. His cock was long and thin, mirroring his body, while mine was slightly shorter but thicker, I guess, mirroring my body too. He put a hand to my chest and pinched my nipple making me squirm, _"ah!_ Sensitive”. He grinned and jumped up off of me, pulling the box out from under the bed. I watched as he took out what was inside and put it on the bed. It was some sort of toy. I couldn’t figure out if I was happy or pissed off with Harry for sending me something like that but, this was happening so, I guess I’d better thank her. 

Sherlock picked the toy up and pressed it to my nipple. I was about to swear at him, seconds away from doing so. He was pressing a long, slightly thick object to my nipple. _Surely_ he knew where it went? But then I cried out loudly. _Vibrations._ I looked down at his other hand and he had a small remote clenched in his fist. I writhed around on the bed, shouting and gasping, “Sherlock! Too, sensitive! God! _Ah!_ Please!”. He turned it off and I relaxed, sucking in as much air as I could. My lungs felt empty. It felt like Sherlock Holmes was killing me. He threw the drawer open roughly that was next to his bed and it came off in his hands. He rummaged through it before throwing it on the floor, clenching now not only the remote, but a bottle of lube in his hand. I let out a shaky breath, “Sherlock, _now”._ He flicked the cap open and poured some out over his finger before sliding it inside of me. I moaned softly as he prepared me. It started off with one, then two, then three fingers inside me. He briefly touched my prostate and I yelped, clenching the bed sheets in my fists. I was desperate. “Please. I’m ready. Sherlock, I’m ready”. 

He covered the end of the vibrator in lube and slowly pushed it inside of me. I moaned and whimpered all the time it was being pushed in. I groaned as he pushed it all the way in, just the flared base sticking out. I couldn’t believe this was happening. It felt so surreal, just so.. perfect. He turned the vibrator on and I screamed. I didn’t mean to, but it was so intense it seemed to rip through my whole body. The vibrations tingling in my toes as well as my ears, my eyes, my mouth. Just _everywhere._ Sherlock was rubbing my leg, trying to calm me down as well as fingering himself. “Beautiful”, I mumbled and Sherlock grinned at me, “okay?”. I nodded, “mmmn”. I watched him. That expression on his face every time he thrust his fingers in, that small yelp he let escape his lips when he nudged his prostate every so often and the way he stared at me while thrusting 3 of his fingers inside of him. “Ready?”, he said through ragged breaths. I raised my eyebrows, shifting slightly and moaning as the vibrator changed angle inside of me, “f-for.. what?”. Sherlock positioned himself over me, “to see how long you can last”. 

I was about to shout _'no'._ I nearly said it. I was scared it would be too much. But then Sherlock sunk down onto my cock and I sobbed. Not that I was sad, it was just so overwhelming. “So big. So.. _full”,_ Sherlock moaned, rocking his hips. Every time he moved, the vibrator moved inside of me and I moaned, loudly. “Sherlock, _Sherlock”,_ I panted over and over again like some sort of chant. He had his mouth open, gasping and moaning as he bounced up and down on my cock. He had sweat dripping down his forehead and his chest, his hair was flat and was stuck to his forehead. He was gripping my arms so tightly I thought he’d break them. The room smelt of sweat and sex and I could feel tears running down my face along with the sweat that covered my entire body. Sherlock let go of my arm and reached behind him and picked up the remote. I shouted _'no'_ but that just turned into an almighty scream. He turned the speed up and I screamed at the top of my voice. I came inside of him as I sobbed and sobbed, clutching at his thighs to try and get him to stop fucking himself on my cock as I was suddenly feeling overly sensitive. Sherlock dropped down and let out a loud groan, climaxing. He came all over my chest as well as some of his release hitting my chin. He turned the vibrator off and lifted himself off of me, collapsing down next to me. “Didn’t hurt you.. did I?”, Sherlock said softly through sharp breaths. I shook my head, wiping tears, sweat and Sherlock’s release off my face with the back of my hand. “Was good Sherlock”, I whispered, holding his right hand, lacing my fingers in his. “Stay”, he said even quieter, pulling the blanket up and over us as he shuffled a bit closer, “forever”, I whispered, nearly inaudibly, falling asleep with him while his release dried on my stomach and the vibrator lay abandoned on the floor.


End file.
